


Spider x Butterfly

by Fein



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poufei, Tentacle tongue, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: Feitan reminisces on the past few months, and how his life has changed since the butterfly has been around.However, he loses interest in the subject once he thinks of a better way to pass the time.





	Spider x Butterfly

Ever since he got stuck with that annoying butterfly, every little thing seemed to be more and more frustrating to Feitan. He was even following him to troupe meetings... It was starting to get out of hand. Though, the situation wasn't entirely without its benefits...

Pouf was surprisingly good at troupe work, and, since he did whatever Feitan asked, it was almost like having another troupe member.

Not to mention that he was absolutely masterful with his tongue - but the small spider would never admit that out loud, of course.

Oh... Thinking about that was starting to make him hard... Well, there was an easy way to fix that. He glanced over at the butterfly - reading, as always - and lazily commanded "Here. You suck."

Pouf blinked in mild surprise at the sudden order, hastily setting his book aside and gracefully darting over to the bed. "Of course, Feitan-sama~"

Fei sighed impatiently as Pouf divulged him of his clothing. He had trained him well. A few weeks of torture was all it took to make him completely obedient, and rid him of his aggravating manipulative tendencies. The only thing he couldn't get rid of was the instinct to treat him like royalty, but, over time, he was actually starting to like being treated like a prince.

Agh- he was dragged out of his train of thought by the sensation of Pouf's tongue digging into his slit, lapping up the small amount of precum that had begun to gather there. For whatever reason, the butterfly seemed absolutely obsessed with his taste. And, well... It was hardly something to complain about.

He closed his eyes to the sensation as Pouf eagerly licked over his rapidly hardening cock, then sighed contently when he felt himself being completely enveloped by that hot, wet mouth.

Pouf knew exactly what he liked by now, and that ability to modify his body came with shockingly delightful benefits in times like these. He sucked Feitan's cock deep down into his throat, making the flesh there extra soft and squishy for added pleasure - then split his tongue into a multitude of smaller tendrils, each one curling and wrapping around his length, sliding over each other and dragging and squeezing in the most impossibly sinful way, every inch of him being meticulously lavished with the perfect amount of attention right down to the base.

Fei thrust harshly into Pouf's mouth, unable to hold back his snarls of pleasure as he forced his way into the butterfly's throat. The tender flesh there massaging and pulsing around his head as Pouf sucked him deeper, deeper, and deeper still - fully embedding his cock into that endless abyss of pure pleasure.

He gasped as a particularly delightful thrust coincided with a masterful swirl of tentacles around his base, and realised that he wouldn't be able to last much longer as his entire body started to shake with arousal.

He gave a few last thrusts before he was finally completely overwhelmed by sensation and cried out loudly as he came, the butterfly eagerly drinking up every ounce and squeezing out as much as the spider could produce. Feitan was frozen in place as his orgasm ripped through him like a bolt of lightning, the force of it so intense that he could feel it right down to his toes. And the butterfly just kept sucking, dragging out his orgasm through waves and waves of almost unbearably intense pleasure and draining him dry, milking him for all he was worth, until he was finally completely and utterly sated.

Feeling a little affectionate - but mostly just exhausted - after such an amazing orgasm, Feitan grabbed the collar of Pouf's shirt and pulled him up for a kiss. He was always amused by the fact that he couldn't taste himself on the other, even after all that. The butterfly truly did love his taste that much.

Bringing his knee up, he gently nudged at Pouf's crotch and smirked into the kiss upon finding that the butterfly was completely rock hard. He bit down on Pouf's neck, then rolled his knee over the butterfly's erection and laughed sadistically at the needy moan that resulted. "I tired. Fuck you when I wake up."

Used to this treatment by now, Pouf merely let out a dejected whimper and nodded, pulling the covers up over the both of them and watching as his beloved master fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~ This is my first time posting anything on this site, so thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I know this is a very uncommon pairing, but hey, that's the great thing about the internet, right? Anything is possible~
> 
> Please let me know if there are any important tags that I've missed out, and feel free to comment with your thoughts. I appreciate all comments, be it critique, suggestions or just a simple "I liked it" - there's no need to be shy <3


End file.
